


The Skin Test

by orphan_account



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 1x09, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's only later that it hits him...</i></p><p>Takes place during 1x09 <i>As You Were</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skin Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> A drabble, from Castleland's secret santa. One of my first forays into _Haven_ fic.

Nathan doesn't notice it at first, caught up in anger and indignation. It's only later that it hits him, glaringly obvious with hindsight. 

Perhaps he's wrong. Perhaps she managed to untie him without her skin brushing his. It seems more than a little unlikely. 

He takes Audrey's hand to test his theory, and there is nothing. He rubs his palms against her skin but still there is nothing. He's horrified by the implication, but he has to be sure. If he's wrong the sensation will probably blow his mind, but it's a risk he's willing to take. 

He kisses her.


End file.
